


Cinco mini dramas y un beso de por medio

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Bingo Pechi [9]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El título dice suficiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinco mini dramas y un beso de por medio

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí ponerlo todo en un solo "capítulo" ya que es poco. En sí es un fanmix y los títulos son las canciones.  
> Aporte número nuevo al pechibingo.  
> prompt: high school

**1\. Lean on (Major Lazer ft. DJ Snake)**

-¿Y estás completamente segura de esto?

Manuel tragó, mirando los ríos oscuros que caían frente a él. Micaela se removió, creando mareas que lo ponían aún más nervioso.

-Qué sí -resopló la chica-. Vamos, apúrate antes de que me arrepienta.

Manuel cerró los ojos, maldiciendo a la chica en silencio, maldiciéndola aún cuando ya le enjuagaba el ccabello. Pequeños y múltiples, incontables ríos azul acuoso se serpenteaban en el borde de la tina, perseguidos por los ojos del adolescente. Micaela se quejaba de que le dolía la nuca y él le respondía que se callara, que aún faltaba mucho. Micaela apretó los párpados y lo apuraba impaciente. Manuel se mordió el labio, apretando sus hebras pintadas, viendo como la alcantarilla se tragaba pelos sueltos de Micaela.

* * *

 

**2. Ella es bonita - Natalia Lafourcade**

Martín siempre había sido el príncipe azul, el galán de la clase, y aquello nunca le había molestado a Manuel. No eran mejores amigos precisamente, pero en ocasiones se llevaban bien. Básicamente no se odiaban. Estuvieron en la misma clase desde el primer grado de primaria y aquello no cambió cuando entraron a la secundaria. Compartían pocos recuerdos, pocas características y pocos intereses. Era por eso que Manuel nunca entendió por qué tenían que compartir su primer amor.

* * *

  
**3\. Alpabet Boy (Melanie Martinez)**

Hacía ya varios segundos que las palabras del profesor se habían difuminado con los rumores clásicos del aula y Micaela ya no oía sino un murmullo, como susurrar de olas o de viento. Sus ojos estaba alineados al frente, pero no se habían fijado en la pizarra, sino en una de las cabezas de la segunda fila. Lo veía quieto, no se removía constantemente ni se jalaba los pelos como los demás chicos de su clase. No mordía la punta de su lapiz, ni tampoco movía nervioso la pierna como acostumbraban muchos de los adolescentes que les hacían compañía. Solo estaba quieto y escribía. Micaela sabía que seguramente conocía las respuestas a todas las preguntas. Claro que tendría todo bien, después de todo se pasaba el día estudiando. Manuel no tenía tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera atrincherarse tras sus libros. Micaela, ignorando su propia hoja vacía, se imaginaba que cuando Manuel estudiaba, ensayaba simultáneamente aquella sonrisa detestable de superioridad que le dirigía cada que les devolvían los exámenes. Conocía bien aquella sonrisa. Era la misma que ella estudiaba durante los exámenes para lucirla cuando entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Martín, siempre con ese tinte coqueto que tanto desquiciaba a Manuel.

* * *

 

**4\. Beware the dog (The Griswolds)**

A veces Micaela extrañaba a Manuel. Sus sonrisas disimuladas, sus ojos calmos y sus labios pálidos. Lo extrañaba cuando la profesora decía algo ridículo y él no se volvía a verla con una mueca cómplice, una sonrisa burlona, cuando almorzaba con sus amigas, incluso a veces cuando Martín la besaba. Pero luego apuraba la cerveza y recordaba su sarcasmo, sus comentarios malintencionados, su mirada despectiva. Se reía cansada, un tanto ebria, perdiendo su mano bajo la de su novio y reprimía el recuerdo de su mejor amigo de la infancia.

* * *

 

**5\. My first kiss (3OH!3 ft. Kesha)**

Las risitas de Micaela le hacían cosquillas, con sus labios llenos pegados a su mejilla podía sentir sus pestañas rozar su sien. La apegó más con un brazo y la apretó contra su cuerpo, mirándola divertido. La chica le devolvió la misma sonrisa coqueta con la que tanto lo hacía alucinar en el salón de clases. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había maldito a aquella falda escocesa que tenía algo a pornográfica, a la vez que odiaba y amaba con todo su ser las hormonas y su viva imaginación. No podía sentir un tanto de vergüenza al pensar de esa manera de Micaela, pero gustoso lo volvía a olvidar cuando lograba hacerse con sus labios carnosos.

* * *

**6\. This Time (Vanessa Carlton)**

No le había ido tan mal en un examen desde… ¿Desde cuándo? La verdad que no tenía idea. A Manuel nunca le había ido mal en el colegio. Pero ahora estaba cansado, portaba ojeras, respondía mal y perdía la concentración como los puntos de su último examen. No lo entendía, ¿por qué? Sabía que hace mucho que no se hablaban, a duras penas se miraban y de soslayo, pero Micaela lo conocía (o lo había conocido) y no se podía imaginarse una razón plausible por la que su rendimiento caería tan abruptamente. Desearía saber. Desearía ponerse de pie y acercarse a él y simplemente preguntar, abrir la boca.

Sabía que Manuel, ahora sentado en la penúltima fila, a veces la miraba. María se lo había dicho. Por eso, tras varos días nerviosos, decidió sentarse junto a él. Manuel alzó una ceja, viéndola con duda.

Mica sonrió nerviosa y se encogió de hombros, mordiéndose el labio.

-Y… ¿cómo has estado?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Track 1: Yoü and I (Lady Gaga)  
> Bonus Track2: Ours (The Bravery)


End file.
